I finally found something worth it
by Little Lilly flower
Summary: In this story Knuckles finds something to love beside his job and shadow finally reunites with his adoptive sister. Rated M for later chapters Pairings: ShadowxSilver,VectorxEspio, KnucklesxOC , TailsxSonic others may appear
1. chapter 1: coming to twon

The sun was shineing and everything jolly and shining in the great town that was mobius yet this is not where our story begins no our story begins at the entrance of the town where someone new was looking around in wonder at such beauty.

'Hmm so this is mobius I wonder if my older adoptive brother Shadow is here?' thought a white and red echidna walking through the front gate looking around for Shadow since the echidna knew that Shadow lived here with his lover a silver hedgehog.

Yet the female echidna was starting to get a little bit frightened as everywhere she looked people were stareing at her like she was some kind of freak but what she didn't know is that was not what was on everyone's mind it was more like 'WHAT an echidna those are rare to see'.

Because the white and red echidna was getting scared she wasn't looking where she was going so she ran into a pink hedgehog which caused them both to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oh I am so so sorry I was looking where I was going" exclimed the echidna quickly getting off the hedgehog and stareing at the floor in shame at the look on the other's face yet the echidna mistook it for anger instead of what it really was which was shock and surprise.

"It's alright. You just surprised me that's all and hay are you alright ?" asked the pink hedgehog looking at the other girl who was an echidna yet this time she was crying in fright and longing for someone to protect her.

"No I'm not alright I came here because I was kicked out of my home and I'm looking for my adoptive brother who said he would be here but I don't know where. I'm so lost and I don't know what to do and I want my brother" sobbed the echidna looking at the female hedgehog.

"Hay now its alright. My names Amy rose but just call me Amy I'll help you find your brother" said Amy placing a comforting arm around the echidna's shoulders.

"Thank you Amy and by the way my names Lunar the echidna" proclimed Lunar smiling happly that someone who will help her find her brother.

"Come let's go and find the rest of my friends first then they can help too" suggest Amy grabbing Lunar's hand leading her through the town until they reached a cafe and outside was a hedgehog that was blue , a yellow two tailed fox and a creamed rabbit.

"HEY GUYS" yelled Amy catching the attention of the group as she and I ran over Amy was breathing heavy while I was looking around breathing normaly s I used to ran a lot longer than that with my brother.

"What's up Amy and who's is that ?" asked the blue hedgehog looking at me slightly intrested as to who I was 'well I want to know who you are hedgehog' I thought growling slightly in my head getting a little annoyed t being stared at.

"Her names Lunar the 's looking for her adoptive brother but this is her first time here. Lunar this is Sonic , Tails and Cream" Amy indicated point at each person s she said their names but I only grunted back which made them all stare at me shocked at how familer the grunt sounded.

"Sonic did that grunt sound familer to you" uttered Tails side glanceing at his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it sounded like Shadow" replied Sonic now I peeked up at that and they seem to notice but that was when Amy figured it all out and the answer she got made her gasp which everyone took notice.

"Lunar i-i-is Shadow your adoptive brother" Amy stuttered looking at me with was that pity and sympathy in fact they all were looking at me with it in their eyes.

"Yeah he's my doptive brother. Now where is he" I requested getting really anger that I was getting nowhere close to finding my brother and now these guys are showering me with pity and sympathy I don't need this.

"Look it was nice meeting you all but I need to find my brother and if you guys arn't going to help me then fine. It was nice seeing you jerks" I snapped before turning round and walking off and disappearing from their sight.

I moved through the crowed until I exited the twon to a outer houseing area whic was near a park with some really nice looking tree's I walked past the houses looking at everything in my sight that was until I knocked into someone again falling my butt once again.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going again" I said muttering the last bit so the person didn't hear getting a little bit anger at myself for not keeping my eyes forward once again.

"Its alright no harm done. Are you lost ?" replied the person who offered me his hand which I took and he pulled me up now that I was standing I looked at the person I knocked into and gasped quitely seeing that it was a silver hedgehog.

"Yes I am a little lost but do you by any chance know someone named Shadow the hedgehog" I inquired looking him up and down noteing that he fit the discripetion perfectly of my brother's lover.

"Yes I do I'm his partner names Silver and you are ?" he questioned looking at me slightly surprised that I knew his partner.

"Names Lunar the echidna and before you ask on how I know shadow I'm his adoptive sister" I answered looking at him he smiled widely at me as to which I returned.

"Ah so your the one in the photo's Shadow has it's nice to finally meet you" conclued Silver after that there was silance but it was comfortable silance.

"Please follow me I can take you to where me and Shadow live I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you again" stated Silver turning around and leading the way to his and Shadow's house.


	2. Chapter 2: finding out and lullyby

**Chapter 2**

***singing***

I couldn't wait to see my brother again after all these years of abuse and slavery from our father who blamed me for our mothers death which happened after Shadow had left home I just couldn't wait to be in the protective arms of my brother.

"Lunar I don't really want to seem rude or anything but why are your arms covered in scars not to mention but where the hell did you get that scar going across your left eye" Questioned Silver looking anywhere but at Lunar.

Lunar only smiled at this she knew he was going to ask sooner or later but she really didn't know how to start on how to explain all the scars but she throught someone had to know and it might as well be Shadow and Silver especily if she wanted to stay with them.

"Well I got them all from mine and Shadow dad who blamed me for his wife's death mind you this was after Shadow had left home when mum was still alive. He started to beat and abusie me one night he grabbed a knife and started to cut my arms with it yet when I tried to stop him he slashed me across the face with it which explains the one across my eye" I finished side glanceing at Silver trying to figure out his reaction to this bit of info.

Yet I got nothing from him it was as if he wasn't even bothered by it he just carried on walking I shaked my head think how wried by brothers lover was but all well I picked up the pace slightly to keep up with the hedgehog and the rest of the walk was in silance .

It didn't take us long to reach the house where Silver and Shadow lived and I must say it was really nice and cozy not too big but not too small eaither and I must say the garden looks beautyful with all the flowers in bloom Silver walked up the path to the door in what seemed to be excitement 'now I wonder whats got him so happy' I mused as I followed with my arms crossed.

Silver opened the door and walked inside I followed him he went into what seemed like the living room where I could hear a roaring fire but the peace was disturbed by a thud and a shout that sound like "SILVER" in my brothers voice.

I laughed silantly and made my way to the door way of the living room and leaned aganist its frame watching my brother and Silver have a makeout sesson which was quickly becoming gross and fast.

"What's the matter brother I throught you always told me to keep your guard up" I called into the room interupting the makeout they both glance my way yet the look on their faces was really funny that I quickly snapped a picture in my mind since I had photographic memeory.

Silver and my brother got up yet Shadow walked over to me before grabing me into I hug that I happily returned finally letting the tears that I have held in for so long free to slide down my face while I buired my face into his chest fur while he rubbed his face into my hair whispering how much he missed me and that he was sorry for not being there when he said he would be.

Silver was watching this and to him it was a heart warming sight and to him it felt like time had slowed down for his lover and his sister that time almost seemed to stop completly. After what seemed like forever Shadow let go of his sister yet that's when he took notice of all the scars including the one across her left eye.

"My little flame of burning white what happened to you when I left" he asked stroking his sisters face as he lead them over to the sofa sitting down and pulling his sister onto his lap like the little girl she once was when he was still at home with her before he pulled Silver to his side so Silver could snuggle into his side if anyone looked into the house they would of seen what looked like a family with Shadow being the father and Silver the mother.

"Our father did this Shadow not long after you left mother died in a car crash and after that dad started to drink and became abusive and forced me into being a slave for him and his personal punching bag even going as far as to stabbing me with knives which would explain the scars" explained Lunar cuddling into the two lovers.

Silver felt so sorry for Lunar that he pulled her onto his lap hugging her close as he rocked back and forth humming a little song to Lunar who started to cry again burrow her face into Silver's chest letting the comfort that was being offered wash over her banishing all the bad memories from her mind.

Shadow smiled at the secen in front of him before he got up and walked out of the room into the kitchen and began to prepare one of Lunar's favorite meals: fruit kebab's with potatos and peas.

It was five mintitues before Silver's came into the kitchen to see what Shadow was up to as Lunar's had dozed off during the song at some point Silver sat at the table quitely for a little while watching Shadow cook.

"I feel so sorry for Lunar and can't help but think how on in chaos name did she live through it all and why now did she run" Silver muttered crossing his arms over his chest with his head tilted down find the floor of much intrest right now.

"I know Silver but at least she's here and she's safe from him I knew I should of taken her with me" replied Shadow serving up the plates onto the table before going to get his sister from the living room where she was asleep.

"Lunar , Lunar come on its time to eat" whispered Shadow shaking his sisters shoulder causeing her to open her eyes and grumble a little bit and to Shadow it sound like she was complaining about the sun in her face she always did have sensertive eyes.

"Come on Lunar I made your favorite" said Shadow helpping his sister stand up and walk because her body wouldn't coroperate at the moment that's when Shadow reilised how thine his sister was he could of sworn that her saw her ribecage.

The two made it to the kitchen where Silver was setting up the drinks for the night when Silver heard foot steps he turned around almost dropping the glass at the sight of Lunar when he too rilised just how thin Lunar was yet when she began to eat at the table with him and Shadow he knew that she was going to be alright and judgeing the look on Shadow's faace he will defintily see that Lunar was back to health again.

After dinner the two hedgehog's and echidna made there way back to the living room to settle down in front of the fireplace just listening to the peaceful silance and the comfort that it brought with only the sound of the fire and the breathing all three did yet the silance was disturbed by a yawn from Lunar.

"You tired Lunar" asked Silver getting up to kneel infront of the echidna smileing when he saw her nod and yawn again Silver moved forward a bit and lifted Lunar into his arms and moving back to the sofa where Shadow was sitting watching and listening to everything that was going on around him.

Silver sat down on Shadow's lap pulling Lunar into his lap where they could both snuggle up to Shadow and share warmth in front of the fire.

"Silver?" murmered Lunar.

"Yes. What is it" whispered Silver looking down at what he considered a young child eventhough she was about 18 years old and considered to be an adult by others.

"Your like my mother sweet , kind , loving everything a mother should be and to me Shadow instead of being a brother to me he's like my father kind but stern and protective just like a father should be" explained Lunar looking up at both of the older adults who in turn looked down at her.

"Is it ok if you Silver and you Shadow be my mother and father all I want is a family people who are loving and kind who will never show me any harm" asked Lunar looking down into her lap not wanting to she there looks at her request.

"I would love to be your mother Lunar as I already see you as my own it matters not if your an echidna" said Silver hugging Lunar to his chest while Shadow smiled and nodded that he agreed to her father Lunar smiled again but was innterupted by a yawn.

Silver smiled at her and rembered a song his own mother used to sing to him when he was young Silver took a deep breath and began to sing

*******My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, its time to go to bed**

My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep.  
My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep.

Just bow your head and give your cares to me.  
Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms.  
You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep.

And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings.  
Dance with the stars and touch the face of god  
And if you should awake...

My precious one, my tiny one, I'll kiss your little cheek  
And underneath the smiling moon  
I'll send you back to sleep.* 

Silver finished and looked down to see Lunar asleep curled up aganist him Silver carefully and quitely got off of Shadow and made his way to the stairs with Shadow right behind him as they went to the spare room they had which they would make Lunar's permant room.

Silver quitely pulled back the covers with his powers and gently plaved Lunar in the middle before pulling the covers back and over Lunar kissing her check as a goodnight kiss after Shadow walked over and also kissed her check placeing a light brown french fox teddy under the covers with her.

Shadow and Silver stayed for another two minitues before walked out silantly and closeing the door to the room as they made their way to their own room where they got ready for bed and settled under the covers where they too fell asleep. **  
**


End file.
